


Teardrops on my Umbrella

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Moonlight Sonata (Poetry from the Adventure Zone) [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, TAZ: Balance, They are Twins, before ep 67 i was thinking Taako, but man Lup fits too after ep 67, its fine, really this could be either of them, they can cry together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: No one comes out of the Stolen Century unscathed.  Here are some thoughts from one or both of the twins, sometime after they create the artifacts.Also,mybloodisoftherivermade a song version!Listen to it on SoundCloud





	Teardrops on my Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is set sometime when Taako or Lup has full recall of the Stolen Century. So for Taako, either right before the end of episode 66, or sometime after re-inoculation. For Lup, literally any point of the story, although I like to think she's probably right at the end of the Suffering Game.
> 
> It can be read from either Taako's or Lup's POV, although the tone changes greatly between them.

I'll bare my teeth  
Against the sword  
And fill my eyes with tears

I'll not begrudge  
The passing of  
A hundred more long years

I'll bare my teeth  
Against the sword  
They'll never see me cry

At least I have  
The fortitude  
To never let them die.

\-----

Also, [mybloodisoftheriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybloodisoftheriver/pseuds/mybloodisoftheriver) made a song version!  
[Listen to it on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/jamesbellator/against-the-sword-ill-bare-my)


End file.
